


Getting Their Ya Yas Out

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e13 First Person Shooter, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-FPS fic finds Mulder and Scully taking out their aggression on each other in a non-virtual manner.  Alternating Mulder/Scully POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Their Ya Yas Out

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Gossamer; originally published Feb. 29, 2000.
> 
> This is the sequel to "Getting Her Ya Ya's" because people called me a fic tease. Which I absolutely love. So... bring it on. Sorry I didn't get more creative with this title, it's late and... to hell with it, you know? Feedback is loved... hard.

"Where the imagination ends, our true natures lie, waiting to be confronted on our own terms."   
\- Mulder, First Person Shooter

 

I have to admit that I was disappointed when the lone gunboys found us in that little metal room a few minutes after we were almost obliterated by the cyber bitch. Of course, who wouldn't be disappointed? Scully's pent up aggression was just barely spent on the game, hence all of that adrenalinized hormonal rush was directed toward... me. And damn, sometimes I do like being her bitch, though I wouldn't ever tell her that.

So after we got up, Scully being characteristically nonchalant and I with this ... afterglow, well, no one suspected that we'd had a little rough rendezvous. But that's okay. Nobody needs to know, especially not these losers, who would probably pay somewhere in the vicinity of $6.95 on cheap pay-per-view to witness what we'd just done.

I found myself living this one moment over and over again, the one when she slapped me back down on the floor of that little metal room and ground her hips down on me, until I was nudged out of my pleasant fantasy by the main character herself. 

"Hey cyberboy," she whispers, her fingers poking my left side hard as we walk out of the FPS building. I wince. "Don't think you're out of the doghouse yet."

"Damn," I answer softly, a boyish grin spreading across my face. I can't help but get giddy thinking about what lies ahead for my sorry, whipped ass.

We get out to the car, having finally lost the three stooges due to the fact that "Star Trek Voyager is going to be on in 23 minutes, and it takes 20 minutes to drive to the hotel, better floor it, Frohike, cause I gotta get my tape in, dude!"

Slipping into my seat, I look over and find her eyeing me with this expression I like to describe as the, "I'm too horny, for this car" look. Sure, we've had some fun times in the car, but they're just not adequate for the kinda sex she's looking for tonight. Her eyebrows arch up and she gets this expectant look in her eyes, like she's waiting for me to do something.

"What do you want?" I laugh, turning the ignition. The car roars to a start and I pull out, shoot past the security gate and am halfway down the drive when she leans over and grabs the front of my pants with this melt-me syrupy smile.

Hellloooo, Scully.

"You," she answers, giving it a tight squeeze before letting go. It's too late for me; I feel the telltale tingle of arousal zip right to my groin, and I'm alive, awake, alert, enthusiastic all over the fucking place. "Oh Mulder," she sighs, that smile still spread across her face as she puts her hand there again, tensing her fingers against my cock and wrapping her hand around it through the cloth. "You're so eager."

"You do this to me," I whine with a lazy grin in her direction. Gotta do a good job hiding that obvious panic at the growth occurring in my lower extremities; it'll just make her worse. I'm going to win at her little game; just because she kicked my ass at FPS doesn't mean that I can't prove to her that I'm a real man with real abilities to resist her seductive little moves.

******

I've got him in the palm of my hand. Literally.

Ever since I pushed him up against the wall in that little metal room, he's been too whipped to form a coherent sentence. It's amazing what a little dominatrix charm does to a man already hard about technotoys, guns, and computer-generated breasts. The evidence of this is as plain as the twitch of his cock under the fabric of his loose suit pants, under my hand, which I casually squeeze around him as I cast a glance in his general direction.

"Mulder, do me a favor and drive with your eyes open, okay?"

His half-closed eyes snap open and I stifle a laugh. He also presses his lips together, trying to hide the fact that I've got his breath working overtime.

"You're not going to fall asleep are you?" Squeeze.

"Uhhh, no." One hand tenses on the steering wheel and the other starts tapping a beat to invisible music, fingers drumming against it in a miserably failed attempt at distraction. He's so sexy when he's concentrating. 

Too bad for you, cyberboy, you can't put this...

squeeze...

in the back of your mind.

"Would you stop?" He laughs nervously, shifting his hips. I smile, giving him an innocent look.

"But Mulder," squeeze, "I'm just keeping you in the game."

"I am *so* in the game," he responds, putting his hand on top of mine and pulling it away with a little gasp as I squeeze hard before releasing. "I'm keeping us on the road." 

I stick my lower lip out in a pout, running my hands down the top of my thighs and back up. He watches, as if I'm going to do something else with my hands.

You wish.

I set them in my lap, one atop of the other, and he sighs, his eyes focusing on the road ahead. Fine, Mr. Virtuosity, I'll just leave you the hell alone... for now.

******

Miraculously, Scully leaves me alone until we're in the elevator to our hotel room. I should have figured this was where it would end... not that I care, really, it's been over a half an hour since she last touched me and I'm dying to feel her pretty little hands on me again.

"Mulder," she practically moans, rubbing her body up against my stomach and chest, "are you gonna fuck me when we get to the room?"

I bite my lip and roll my eyes, knowing it's just all part of her little seduction/deception/domination thing she had going on tonight. Unfortunately, Mr. Dipshit down under is making a run for the border faster than I can say, "Yo Quiero Taco Bell."

No, I don't really say it. Instead, I push her away from me before her hands, which have been loosely tugging at my zipper, get somewhere they really shouldn't be at this point in time. Fuck... and our room's all the way down the hall.

What we've started doing is staying in the same room, but getting two rooms with a door between them. That way, it's like a kinda suite where we can just do it wherever the hell we want.

Sure, both rooms look identical, but it's the concept of it that really matters.

So we actually make it down the hall without running into any distractions and get to the door. I realize Scully has the slidecards and I wait for her to whip one of them out. But she doesn't.

"You have the slidecards," I say, looking down at her as she smiles up at me; it could be described as angelic but I know better.

"They're in my pocket," she replies, raising her eyebrows.

"So get them," I sigh, secretly loving these little games she's playing. "If I have to reach in there and get them, I will."

"Okay." She turns to face me and I try to hide my grin, running my hand slowly down her side, starting a little too high up against her breast and then finding her pocket. I work my fingers inside, slip them down and spread them out toward her belly. I can feel the cards, but I don't really want to get them out yet.

She hums, moving her hips just a little. "There they are. Do you feel them?"

Oh, I can feel something... like her hot skin under the fabric of the pocket, which is just... making me nuts, damn it, why does everything make me fucking nuts?

"I have them," I answer, grabbing the side of her panties through her pants and tugging. She laughs once, her lips parting for a soft breath. "Oh, that's not it. Here they are."

I pull them out and zip one through the card slot, and we finally enter the room, closing the door behind us.

******

This bitch is mine.

I have him up against the inside of the door before he can say, "Now Scully, where were we?" And I'm enjoying every last second of it, from the first thud of his back against the thick wood to his low moan as I run my fingers down his chest, pressing my nails through his shirt.

"You didn't answer my question." I get on my tiptoes and suck on the bottom of his neck, biting and tugging enough to make him squirm.

"What... question?" he asks meekly. I roll my eyes. I know he knows what I'm talking about, that little bastard, but if he wants to play the game, he's gonna play the game.

"You know what question I mean," I say with a hard slap to the side of his ass. It makes this nice, firm slapping sound; his ass is beautiful, one of the best things about him. He laughs softly and I hit him harder, my hand stinging, but it's worth it to see his expression change from one of haughtiness to one of mixed pain and arousal. "I'm not afraid of hurting you, Mulder."

There's an amazing sense of excitement that comes from dominating him like this; I feel it all the way from my fingers to my toes, but right between my legs is where it pools, lusty desire, this aching need for his body that can make me wet in an instant. I won't let him know this, even though he can probably smell it on me at this point.

"I know you're not," he responds, his voice low as I press my body hard against him. I breathe open-mouthed against the bit of exposed skin right above the collar of his shirt. He likes that, and a little groan rumbles its way up his throat.

I smile, kissing him there and turning away, walking toward the bed. I look over my shoulder at my sexy flustered cyberboy with a nice little tent in the front of his pants. "Are you coming?"

******

Am I coming?

Oh, I'm coming, baby. And I don't even mean *cumming* coming. She thinks I'm so flustered... which I am, but not enough to lose all of my control.

I walk up behind her and as she turns her face to the front, I grab her arms and pull them behind her back hard, holding them there. "Mulder, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Coming," I say in a low singsong voice. She stands still for a moment as I move my lips up the side of her neck, taking the lobe of her ear into my mouth and sucking on it.

"Get off of me." Her voice is soft and demanding, the typical Scully-just-before-she-explodes voice. She tilts her head to the side and I move my head to the back of her hair, inhaling the scent of spent sweat and a bit of herbal shampoo. Sooo good... I have her here... now, what to do with her.

"No." I brace myself for what's going to happen next, and with all anticipated fury it does. The obligatory battle for power.

Scully hurls herself back against me, almost knocking me right the fuck over, but I hold fast, my knees bent and steady. She's started panting, that lovely breathless pant, as she bucks against me again and tries to free her arms. For a tiny woman, she packs almost more power than me in her limbs. Almost.

"You're going to regret this," she says through clenched teeth as she kicks up her leg, delivering a pretty powerful blow to my shin. And it hurts like hell, her fucking little heel against my leg. It buckles, and I start to fall; she uses this as her chance to escape, writhing away and turning on me as I lay on the beige carpet holding my aching leg.

Her chest is moving up and down with labored breaths as she squints down at me, hands on her hips. "Get up."

"No." I love saying no to her. I can practically see the anger glowing in her eyes.

******

He said no to me. Again. That motherfucker said no to me twice in a row. How dare he... he knows, oh he knows, that I will kick his ass.

His fallacy in logic, of course, is that he's going to enjoy it.

"You don't say no to me," I say, taking off one shoe and then the other as I lock gazes with him. "You know that." 

"I know." Mulder shifts on the ground and I put a foot on his chest, pushing him back down. He laughs uncomfortably and I take my coat off, tossing it aside. 

"Stay on the floor." I hesitate, waiting for his obligatory negative response, and hearing none, I smile and unzip my pants. He watches me, his back flat against the ground and his hands splayed out as if they're holding him there. Like the room's going to turn sideways any moment and he's going to fall off of the floor. I smile and remove my pants and panties in one soft swoosh down my legs.

I hear him choke on his own breath, this little gasping gagging sound he makes when he gets surprised and turned on at the same time. Men. They're so pitiful when you own them. Stepping out of my clothes, I stand at his feet clad only in my white button-down shirt and my bra. And really, the shirt is not quite long enough to cover what I just revealed to him. I feel the corner of my mouth lifting in half a smile as his breathing gets very, very heavy.

"What's wrong, Mulder," I ask, my voice flowing out sweetly, like honey over his long, lanky body. Honey. Yeah, that would be nice.

"I uh... you uh..." Sign number two of the Mulder arousal--inability to voice a single intelligible comment. "You're uh..."

"Shut up," I sigh, shuffling my feet on either side of him and crouching over his stomach, my legs spread in front of him. He looks into my eyes, and looks down, and then looks back up with this terrified look on his face. I don't think he means it, I mean, he's not usually *frightened* of the female anatomy; it's more of a questioning glance, one which I resolve by sitting down on him. 

No more peep show for you, baby.

He moans as he feels my damp heat through his dress shirt. I move back and forth a little, rubbing myself against him and leaning down over his face, my blood pumping furiously under my blazing skin.

"Are you in the game now?" I whisper.

******

Am I *in the game?*

What about me is telling her I'm *not* in the fucking game? I mean, I'm sure she's noticed that not only did I pitch a tent faster than a boy scout when she started getting all rough with me, but I'm breathing heavy and stuttering like a pimply-faced adolescent.

"I'm in it," I say through gritted teeth, grabbing her wrists and pulling them out from under her. She falls on me with a soft squeal. I hug her tightly against me, crushing our mouths together, my tongue seeking the back of her throat, her tongue fighting back against mine, twisting and twirling, and hell yeah, this is what it's allllll about.

Writhing against me, she tries to get away and I grin, opening my eyes as she pulls her head up with that sexy pissed look on her face. "Fuck you," she hisses, a little drop of spit flying and hitting my forehead. My grin widens as I roll over, pressing her to the ground with my weight. Now her squirming gets a little more difficult, but feels just as good against me.

"I'm in the game," I answer finally, my face just out of her reach as she fights against my hands that pin her to the ground. "And you're losing."

With a grunt she bends her knees and kicks full force against my legs.

Owwwwwwfuck.

I roll off of her, my shins in pain yet again as I clamor up the wall, turning to her just as she gets up and lunges at me. My head hits the wallpaper but all I'm feeling is that fucking pain in my legs and the ache in my groin. Bittersweet, they call it. She does this to me. I automatically push out against her and she reels back against the other side of the slim entryway, hitting it with a loud thump.

"Oooofff," she breathes as she bounces off the wall, coming at me again. I meet her halfway, grabbing her around the waist and scooping her up over my shoulder with a nice solid smack to her smooth, bare ass. It makes a wonderful skin-on-skin sound that makes me crazy, and I can smell her, hell yeah, I can smell her... right next to my head, the heavy scent of how turned on she is.

"Let me go, Mulderrrr!!" she screams, beating my back to hell. Yeah, it'll be a cold day in my jockeys before I let her go. I wonder if our more-than-likely astonished neighbors can hear her screams, and then decide that I really don't give a fuck. The door's locked... okay, so it's not, but... whatthefuckever.

"Oh, shut up," I sigh, my voice wavering due to her incessant pounding against me. It feels kinda nice, like a really rough massage. "I'm just gonna give you what you want."

"Let me down!!!!"

Jesus, it's either I'm too easy, or too rough, or too something... when will this fucking woman be satisfied? I pull her back over my shoulder and she plops down on the bed with a bounce and another sweet little "ooofff." She sits for a few seconds, quiet apart from heavy breathing.

"You gonna behave now?" I ask, undoing my pants in the split second chance that I have to take them off. As they fall I feel a rush of air against my shorts, a welcome cool against the heat that's throbbing there. I kick my shoes off and step out of my pants as she stares crossly at me, a few fingers pulling stray hair behind her ear.

"Why would I do that," she breathes, still resting on the edge of the comforter. Suddenly she grabs the fabric front of my jockeys and pulls me hard, almost ripping my cock off my body... fuck, she was *this* close to grabbing it, my little sadistic redhead.

"That... was a bit too close for comfort," I hiss, grabbing her wrists and squeezing them tightly. "Can I take my fucking shorts off, please?"

"Let me do it," she decides, "I promise I won't do anything, Mulder."

I look at her quizzically, wondering if I should trust her.

******

A promise made is a promise kept.

Well, there's an exception to everything, right?

Mulder lets go of my hands and I hook my thumbs under the waistband of his jockeys, yanking them down a bit too quickly for his hard little cock to handle. Little... okay, I won't be saying that one outloud. It just sort of slipped out... trust me, the truth is he's one big son of a bitch, but I won't be saying that outloud either. Too much ego inflation for him. I have to keep that unbridled middle-aged male attitude at bay somehow.

His cock bobs against his stomach and I look up at him, feigning a sickly sweet smile with puppy-dog eyes. And Mulder, well he practically melts at my feet, giving me the perfect opportunity to begin my plan for his downfall.

"Oh yeah," I whisper, sliding my mouth over his cock pretty quickly and feeling it fill up the space above my tongue. I begin to suck and he grabs my head, tugging on the back of my hair as he releases this unearthly sigh that makes me shudder. Oh, he likes this. Of course, I've never met a man who didn't. Moving my mouth up and down, I look up to gauge his expressions, waiting for that exact time when it would be horribly detrimental to pull my mouth away.

I can read him like a book. A large-print Reader's Digest version of a classic novel. I push him back into my mouth, my hands reaching around and grabbing his ass as I begin to pump his cock pretty furiously in and out. The little whimpers, huh... they start, soft at first, then getting louder as his hips start to move with my mouth. I almost laugh, but that wouldn't be the best thing for him at this point, since it would probably involve some in form pressing my teeth against the sensitive flesh between them.

"Oh yeah, Scully," he moans, thrusting hard into my mouth. It's time. Definitely time.

I pull away and he remains stiff for a moment, his eyes half-closed and whimpering as if I'm still there. Hello, you idiot...

His eyes snap open and he looks down at me as I smile demurely, leaning back on my elbows. "What the fuck, Scully?" he whines, biting his lip as his cock twitches, it too realizing that I had stopped a couple seconds earlier.

"I'm done," I say, kicking my feet up and hitting his legs, one and then the other. "I don't want to suck it anymore."

I know he won't make me. He's just a pansy like that. "But Scuhhhllleeeheeeee," he groans, his legs shaking. "God, please."

I shake my head, cocking an eyebrow at him. "No."

"Well..." he seethes, looking down at me and shifting his feet. "Well... what are we doing now?"

"Oh, nothing," I respond automatically, chuckling inside. I can barely keep it in. "I'm really tired, Mulder... after that game and all... kicking ass to save yours really wears a girl out." 

I scoot up the bed and lie down, spreading myself out on the bed and looking up at him. I'm still wearing my tight-fitting white shirt, and I start to unbutton it. Might as well get totally naked... driving him crazy is one of my favorite pastimes. "You can sleep on the other bed," I say, glancing up at him to see a look of horror.

Unfortunately--or was that fortunately?--all I see is a naked-from-the-waist-down Mulder with this shit-eating grin on his face.

******

The other bed.

Riiiiiiggghhht.

"Nah," I say as she slips the last button of her shirt open. "I don't think I'll be going to bed anytime soon."

She knows something's up because I'm grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat. "Why not?"

As if it wasn't obvious to Dana Scully, the pragmatic and discerning well-trained doctor, why I wouldn't be going to bed without resolving my obvious medical condition. I take her ankles and slide her down the bed with a nice hard pull, eliciting a gasp from the aforementioned doctor. I pull until her ass sits right on the edge of the bed and I drop to my knees in front of her.

"No no," she whimpers, turning her hips. I grab them and hold them in place, getting between her legs as she squeezes them tightly against my shoulders. This moment's for the history books--a woman has said no to oral sex. Stop the fucking presses.

I don't really care, because I'm going to do it anyway. I press my tongue hard against her slit, reaching her inner folds and running it up before she has the chance to gasp.

"Stop," she gasps, tensing up as I flick my tongue over her clit. She's so wet and slick... yeah, okay, thinking about that much longer will make me shoot my load all over the end of the fucking bed. I just run my tongue over and through her, up and down from her opening to her clit a few times until she starts writhing her hips against my mouth. That's the spirit, Scully... just a little bit more... I suck on her clit, pulling it between my lips and she bucks up with a whimper.

She's not coming, but that's the point. I pull away, looking up at her with the same sickly sweet smile she gave me a few minutes ago. "I'm done."

Her head pops up over her breasts, from the bed where it had been restlessly tossing back and forth, and she grabbed the back of my head and pushed it hard against her flesh. Whoaaaa baby... suffocation... not a good thing. I breathe out and yank myself away, making a tsk-ing noise at her as I stand up on my knees with my hands on her calves.

"Turn over." I push her legs in the direction she is to turn and she, of course, resists once again. I pull her off of the bed until her lower back reaches the edge and then I put my arm around her torso, flipping her over with ease. Her knees hit the ground next to the end of the bed and I get a beautiful view of her ass, right in front of me, and her legs spread just enough for me to see just what I'm looking for.

"Mulder," she protests lightly, a smile evident in her voice. Smile no more, Scully, I think as I press myself up against her, my cock seeking entrance. Bent over the fucking bed. This is un-fucking real. "Ohhhhh, Mulder."

Yeah, she's not protesting anymore. I find her opening, wet and ready, and I push into her with a nice hard thrust that makes her cry out. I like having her shirt on like this because I can kinda grab the collar and hold on, pull her back on me and fuck her harder. Which I actually start to do, because hell, this isn't the time for slow lovemaking. That's not what I want, that's not what she wants.

"Oh.. God... Mulder..." she pants, accentuated by my thrusts. She squeezes tight around me as I just lay into her hard and fast, all the rest of that adrenaline and energy escaping me through some hardcore animalistic fucking.

Gotta love it.

******

Gotta love it.

Mulder knows how to do me hard; it must be from all that porn he watches when he thinks I'm not paying attention. But, porn movies or not, this man is one good fuck.

"Yeah... Mulder... ohhhfuckme," I breathe, feeling him begin to slam harder and harder against me, his lower stomach hitting my ass and sticking to the sweat. He enters me, again and again, split seconds of loss compensated by full seconds of overwhelming pleasure as he fills me up. Totally. I grind my hips against him, working out a beautiful rhythm with his body that makes us both moan in unison.

"You... like that... Scully," he hisses between shallow breaths. Oh, if only you knew, Mulder... you make me feel like a goddess.

"You... know it," I answer, pushing back against him hard. He groans, grabbing my hips and pumping as hard as he can.

This... is how... I like to be fucked. 

******

Scully *loves* it this way. Nice and rough and hard.

"Yeah," I breathe, tugging her up by the back of her shirt. Scully moans and I can hear her body rubbing against the comforter, the whoosh of the covers, and then the thud of the headboard against the opposite wall, again and again. Too fucking good, fucking good..."...fucking... good."

My orgasm's coming, and I press my hand between Scully and the bed, finding the heat between her legs and running my fingers in fast circles on the side of her clit. And then that delicious twitching starts inside her as she moans again, louder, and the glorious sounds of fucking--moaning, wet flesh seared by heat, headboard clanging, sheets swishing--are now like some sort of fucked up musical in our little hotel room. "Come for me Scully, comeformeScully," I hear myself chanting, and she whimpers and writhes against my body, her knees slipping against the carpet just about as much as mine are. That's gonna hurt tomorrow.

And then I feel it, and there's nothing I can do, no way I can hold it back any longer as I come in an electric shock to my system that makes me stop at the end of my thrust, with my head tilted back, releasing this guttural man sound that compliments her little whimpers and repetitious moaning of my name as she spasms around me, coming hard as she presses her cheek against the bed.

Okay, that coming together thing... not going to happen again but... how sweet it is.

The tingles ping-pong through me and I slide in and out of her a few more times, our breathing ragged and throaty. "You okay, Scully?" I breathe, pulling out all the way and biting my lip at the cool air that clings to my cock like a fucking magnet.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh... huh." The last "huh" is high and I smile softly, running my hands up over the back of her thighs and her ass. Scully slides down the bed, her body becoming a little pile on the floor in front of me. I pull her against my chest and lay back against the entertainment center, her head nestled under my chin. She's trying to calm her erratic breath, her sweaty hair sticking to my neck. My arms wrap around her body and we both sigh a collective sigh of relief.

And then I realize that we both forgot to take our shirts off.


End file.
